An Unoriginal, Original Story
by Closet Dreamer
Summary: A twist on basic Twilight. Bella loves Edward, He doesn't return the favor...
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own twilight yadda yadda yadda. so dont sue me kthanks :)**

_Synopsis: This is my little twist on Twilight. I hadda really weird dream and this was it (yeah i know most of you will think im just trying to copy Stehanie Meyer but im not i swear haha) And in this version, Bella loves Edward and is obsessed with him but he doesnt really return the favor.._

We were on our way to another boring visit to the Aquarium for Biology class…

"Bella! Bella!" Mike called

"Huh?" I replied. I was in a bad mood and was not paying attention. I was staring at this strange, tall man walking by our bus. I didn't recognize him from school. He was probably just a man visiting the Aquarium, but why was I so gravitationally pulled toward him?

"Were here idiot. Let's go."

He pulled me out of my seat, but I couldn't seem to stop thinking of the man. It shouldn't bother me this much; I mean I've never even talked to him before.

Then we got inside the cold, smelly building. I hate the Aquarium; we come here all the time to observe some weird baby fish as it grows up. The teacher loves this type of stuff… I don't.

Then Mike and I were dragged over to the Shark tank by the teacher, who made us take notes on their behavior. Mike was just about as thrilled about as I was.

Of course, that was when the lights went out. All the other students ran to the fire exit, like we were supposed to do in a situation like this, but the teacher, Mike and I were stuck by the Shark tank. Suddenly above us I could see the same strange tall man from earlier walking on the catwalk above us; it was the only place that still contained electricity.

The teacher pulled Mike and I to the door "shushing" us in an afraid tone.

"I cant believe this." The teacher whispered.

"What?" I replied

"That's Edward… He was a former student of mine. He went insane and left school. He's very dangerous. Stay by me. Mike! Get back over here."

The man I was so intrigued with was insane? And a former student here? I would have to store this information away to think about later, when I had more time.

The teacher led us back to the group, who, like the cowards they are, were cowering in fear on the ground. Like they all knew a side of Edward that I didn't. I mean, I did just move here from living with my mom. I could have missed a big juicy crazy guy story.

Then Mike decided to be a good friend and fill me in on the parts I was missing to this confusing story.

"He… he's really weird. He's like a cannibal or something. I mean can you say Donner Party?! He got thrown in the loony bin for eating some guy! How nasty is that? But you know the weirdest part? He didn't even like munch on the guy... he just drank all his blood. Our nickname for him is Dracula. I feel kind of bad for him though, Edward and I used to be really good friends. But one day, he just didn't show up to school, and then the next he came in and drank the kid's blood. The part that bothered me the most was that he was perfectly fine one day then the next..? He's a weirdo."

And even after finding out these disturbing facts, I wasn't scared. Actually I felt even more compelled to talk to him.

Then I looked around and saw no one was looking. That's when I left to meet this strange tall man, who I felt attracted to, for reasons beyond my understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running down the very dimly lit halls. I heard his footsteps in front of me, then behind me. I froze, how could he move that fast? I held my breath and waited to hear him moving, before I even contemplated it.

I turned around quickly and hit a cold hard wall. Wait… it was cold, undeniably freezing, and hard, but not a wall, more like muscles, of a man. The strange tall man. Edward.

"S s s sorry. I I I didn't mean to hit you—"I managed to spit out before he cut me, covering my mouth with his cold, pale hand.

He held one cold hand up to my lips, and the other one held my own securely behind me. We walked over to the hallway. He held me like an item, not a person. I could feel him let go of my mouth and reach in his pocket. I heard a click, saw a flash, and then felt steel pressed against the tender skin of my neck. A knife.

"I'll kill her, I'm not afraid." He announced to my class that was gathered below.

"David let her go" the teacher stated calmly, trying to take command of the situation, though we all, including Edward, knew she was incompetent of such a feat.

"No, I'm going to kill her; I'm going to kill all of you. Just watch."

I conjured up all the strength within me and turned to him, calmly stating,

"Edward!"

"How the hell do you know my name?" He retorted quickly, starring through me with these pitch black eyes

"I I I've heard about you... Just take me back there", I said, pointing to the hallway preceding us, "I want to talk to you, that's all"

He seemed torn for a minute, put the knife by his side, and then reluctantly dragged me back there.

"Edward, you don't need to do this; you can go to counseling—"

"I DON'T NEED COUNSELING!" He pulled the knife back up to my neck. His tone insinuated that he'd heard all of this one too many times.

"Ok Ok, Dave, lets just talk, as…friends."

His eyes, as i said friends, gave a me a look as if noone has wanted to be his friend in a long time. He brought the knife down from my throat and his facial expression softened.

"So..." I said, trying to think of something mutual between us, "you went to the same school I go to?"

"Yeah"

I moved closer to him and touched his arm to make him know I was being a real friend, and not trying to trick him.

"Don't worry, I hate it too", I smiled at him.

He almost cracked a smile but then stiffened, and backed away from me, as if scared to show a side of himself other than the killer people have come to know. I kept my distance, not wanting to be over bearing.


	3. Chapter 3

I moved away from him; at least until he calmed down a little. Then, I remembered that I was still his hostage, and that the other classmates were probably worrying about my well being.

"Shouldn't we head back now?" I said, although I could stay back here with him forever. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

"Why?" He questioned, "All they are going to do is fawn over you because you're a 'victim' and _try_ to capture me and put me in jail."

"Well, I could just go out there and say you ran away…" I looked up at him through my eyelashes; trying to play innocent.

"Why do_ you_ want to help _me_?" Edward seemed surprised by this kindness towards him.

"I don't know; maybe I want to; maybe I want to be your friend." I didn't know why I was doing this, I mean just met him! But oh how drawn I was towards him.

"Ok… You go out to them; and I'll run out the back."

"Should I wait until you get far away? I don't want them to catch you, and I mean a human can only run so fast!"

He smiled a crooked smile and looked straight at me, "I'll be ok kid, and I can run…_fast_"

So, as I turned and walked out, he left in the opposite direction. Oh how I wanted to stay and talk with him forever.

I entered the crowd of school kids and they all came over to me with open arms trying to hug and comfort the "victim" of a "killer".

Mike was the first to get to me. "OH MY GOSH BELLA! I'm so happy your safe—I was so worried—what did he do to you?! Did he hurt you—I'll kill him—what did he say? Did he mention me?—Did he talk about our soccer team? He was horrible at soccer but then again who isn't when I'm on their team—"

_Mike is such a scatterbrained fool_ I thought to myself.

"Mike calm down; I'm ok; He's ok—" He cut me off; per usual.

"What do you mean he's _ok_?! Where is he?!"

"He… uh…" I had to think of an excuse for why I was here and he wasn't, "He… He threw me down to the floor and I uh… passed out… yeah that's it. Then when I woke up… He was gone. Yeah! That's exactly what happened" _Phew! _It was a horribly put story but it should work for now. _I should really work on my lying skills._

The teacher and a Cop came over to me. I was interrogated by the Cop and he asked if I was ok, harmed, sexually harassed, threatened, told something that the police should know. I answered yes, no, no, no, no.

They left; we left; but the hyper, questioning students stayed with me.

On the bus, Eric turned to me, "Bella! Are you ok?"

_If I had a nickel…_

I told Eric my bogus story then said I just wanted to be left alone.

The whole bus ride home all I could think of was Edward. His eyes pierced into my soul. The image of his beautiful self was burned into my brain. Then it hit me; I had forgotten to ask how I would see him again. I had _no_ information about him other than his name and his bad reputation. I would never see him again. This one thought alone made me the most depressed I've ever been.

We returned to the school and instead of driving home in my beat up old truck, I was greeted by my dad, Chief Swan.

He was all worked up, I convinced him I was fine and we went home.

I went up to my room to do my massive amounts of homework and Charlie left me alone to do my work, but only asking for another time if I was ok.

After I finished my home work I laid down on my twin sized bed and thought of my day. I wasn't scared, like I should be. I wasn't traumatized by being a hostage. I was depressed; I was pining, for him. For Edward.


End file.
